Practically Perfect
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Bert always missed Mary most in the winter. Yet when she surprises him late at night, he gives her his own gift. **Read and Review**


**Author's Note: **I do not own "Mary Poppins". If I did, Bert and her would be married with so many wonderful babies of their own.

* * *

Moonlight, Mary Poppins' favourite illumination, shone in through Bert's open window. He twisted in the confinements of his threadbare sheets and tried once again to fall asleep. Alas, he could not. Music was on his mind, among other things. He sat up on the spring mattress and sighed glumly. The usually cheery fellow wasn't one to sulk, but it was hard not to be sullen when his lady love was gone. It was difficult for Bert to handle the long months she was away, especially in the chilly months when his bed seemed an empty sea, and he was bobbing along, waiting for his Mary to come along and pull him out.

Deciding he was thirsty, Bert got out of bed and shuffled to his tiny kitchen. The floorboards creaked beneath his bare feet, but he didn't mind. The chill bombarded his bare chest but the musician/artist/chimney sweep didn't really mind. He was so tired he had forgotten to grab a robe, specifically the one Mary gave him last Christmas. At the thought of her, he sighed sadly.

'Mary my dear, where are ya?' He leaned against the rickety counter and sipped his lukewarm water. Bert recalled the last time she visited and chuckled to himself. Since they began seeing each other, about the time the Banks' children were under her care, she visited every time she was in town. Being a nanny, especially a magic one who travelled across the country on a weekly basis, meant very little time to spend with each other. Luckily, he had known her since they were adolescents so he had a lot of time to get used to her ways. He loved every part of her, even the "prim and proper" parts.

He remembered their latest chalk adventure and sighed wistfully. He would have to take her to that penguin restaurant for their anniversary.

Suddenly feeling tired, the young man pushed himself away from the counter, dumped the remaining water, and headed for bed.

There, sitting overtop his comforter, was Mary Poppins. She was still dressed in her nanny attire, but her hair was free of the usual bun and her umbrella sat at the foot of his bed. At first he thought he was seeing things. But once he saw her smile, he knew she was real. No one could smile that cheerfully.

Bert slowly made his way over, still astonished that she was there, and knelt before her. She grasped his hands in hers on instinct and he kissed the backs of her gloved appendages. It was a dream having her with him, and if it turned out it actually was, he wanted to make it last.

"Oh Bert, it's so good to be home," she whispered. The gentleman raised his hand and pressed it against her porcelain cheek, running the callused tips over the soft flesh.

"Good to have ya back Mary, as always. But I thought ya were gone for another month?"

Mary leaned against his hand, the rouge rubbing off but neither minded, and smiled through half shut eyes. "The children were fine, and I wasn't assigned another home, so I decided to take a bit of a vacation." Her brow furrowed and he saw the good cheer deflate from her. "Although it might not last very long unfortunately. I might have to leave again as early as tomorrow."

Bert honestly didn't care if he had only a minute with her. It was more than he deserved really. The chimney sweep simply smiled at his lady fair and took her hands in his again.

"Mary my dear, with you, every minute is a gift." He proceeded to remove the gloves from her hands and folded them neatly, setting them in her carpet bag. She shook her head, a smile breaking though her usually stoic expression, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Practically perfect people often do give the best presents," she quipped quietly. Bert tilted his head up and stole a kiss from her. When they broke apart, Mary blushed. Despite how often they kissed, among other things, she was still quite bashful. Bert didn't mind though; he found it quite endearing actually.

The artist instead reached down and untied her shoe laces then took off the boots one at a time. He set them beside the bed and was about to take off her stockings too when he felt a light tap on his head. When he looked up, Mary had a wry grin on her face. "Leave the stockings darling, tis a chilly night." Bert did as he was told and instead sat beside her. His hands made quick work of the ties to her dress. Once she was free, he slipped the shoulders off and kissed her shoulder still covered by her petticoat. Despite his inner protests, Mary stood and slid out of her dark outer attire. Before returning to his side, she folded the dress and placed it in her bag.

Bert tugged her towards him and laced his arms around her waist, his forehead pressed against her stomach. He loved having her like this, without propriety or status getting in the way. One day, one day he would marry the girl and make an honest woman out of her. But for now, this was more than enough.

Mary's hands ran through his mussed locks, soothing him almost into complete sleep. He sighed against the fabric and moved her closer still. Mary chuckled and turned Bert's face to look up at her. Their eyes met in the moonlight and he lost his breath.

"Marry me Mary," his mouth said before his brain calculated what he was saying. "We'll be happy 'ere. I can't promise money in the bank, but I can promise something more valuable than that."

The nanny grinned, brushing back his bangs soothingly. "Tea parties?" She teased.

Bert chuckled with a shake of his head. "Love Ms. Poppins. For the rest of our days."

"Of course, how could I forget," she mused. "Bert, I would love to marry you, but it wouldn't be fair to you. I'm gone most of the year. You deserve a lady who can cook, clean, and keep you happy all year round."

Bert shook his head and took her left hand in his. "You paint a boring picture Mary. And you should know by now I hate boring." He kissed the back of her hand again, hoping for an answer.

Mary sighed, pretending to be annoyed, but smiled. "Well, I suppose I can't force you to suffer in boredom. And I am the only one who can keep it away best."

He jumped off the bed and spun the nanny around, peppering her face with kisses. "Mary, Mary, what would I do without you," he muttered against her face.

"You'll never have to find out," she chuckled. "Now please Bert, might we get some rest? I'm awfully tired and by the looks of those bags, you haven't been sleeping much either," she suggested, brushing her thumb underneath his eyelid for good measure.

Despite how much his heart was singing, Bert knew his Mary was right. He reluctantly laid Mary down then followed her lead, curling up behind her with the sheets around their knees. His breath ran across her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Oh Bert, I love you."

"Love ya too Mary, love ya too." With that, the two fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Leave a review if you feel like it :)**


End file.
